The present invention pertains to a hand-held machine tool in general, and more particularly to a hand-held machine tool, the housing of which is formed of two shells connectable to each other.
Hand-held machine tools of the type under consideration have been known. Such tools have two housing shells which simultaneously receive two shell bearing halves or are formed as two bearing shell halves. In the housing shells are inserted electric structural components of the tool, such as an electric motor, brush holders, choke coils for spark quenching and spark shielding, indication lamps and the like. Thereby a shape of each housing shell results which is made by injection molding but is, however, difficult to control and which is very expensive. The motor bearings are first assembled by assembling the housing shells, and the motor can be set into operation only after the housing has been closed. This makes it difficult to determine errors because visible access to the motor bearings and electric structural components during operation is not possible. The wiring of the separately positioned electric structural components must take place after the insertion of these components into the housing. This procedure is time-consuming and requires specific skills to control the tool. Furthermore, if a wiring mess occurs it is not visible. Manufacturing errors are difficult to discover whereby possible standards must be increased. Bolting connections required for a reliable supporting in the vicinity of the bearings require bolt holes in the region of the grip of the hand-held tool, which is disturbing in practice.